


Yule Waltz

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [17]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prompt - Yule/Winter Solstice, Written for the WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Hecate is surprised when Pippa turns up at Cackles' during the Winter Solstice. The dancing and festivities cause the witches to reminisce about their youth and a particular incident of mistaken identity.





	Yule Waltz

As the sun descended beyond the horizon, chants of peace and joy echoed inside the great hall of Cackles. Candles were lit to mark the beginning of the sun's rebirth.

The winter solstice was a magical event, and the witches of Cackles celebrated accordingly. Around a large tree, they danced - merriment and cheer filling the air.

Even Hecate Hardbroom felt buoyed by the spirits; she watched on in amusement as Miss Drill and Miss Mould got carried away while dancing The Gay Gordons - Dimity ended up on her back as she spun underneath Marigold's upstretched arms.

When the next dance was announced to be a Virginia Reel, Hecate attempted to make herself seem as small as possible: Ada was heading straight towards her, and Hecate held up her hands in protest, "No... don't even try..."

"Hecate," the older witch prodded, "we're an odd number... come on, we need you?"

Perhaps it was a side effect of old age, but Hecate regretted the fact she might be going soft - it only took a little persuasion for her to be led into the middle of the room. Hecate had expected to be paired off with Ada, but her friend took hold of another woman's hand. Hecate couldn't place the witch, but she knew they'd met before.

Mind still puzzling over Ada's partner's identity, Hecate was unaware as to who she would be joining hands with. That was until a soft voice had Hecate's head whipping forward, her senses immediately on high-alert. "Hello, Hiccup..."

Stood in front of Hecate, was Pippa Pentangle: blonde curls, pinned to the one side, low-cut, lace dress in pale-pink. Hecate's mouth felt, suddenly, dry. "Pippa... w-what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Pippa chuckled. The tune of an accordion prompted all couples - including Hecate and Pippa - to take two steps forward and bow.

Hecate and Pippa were at the back of the line, and as they circled each other, they conversed in broken parts.

"My students left for home this morning, as did my staff," Pippa’s words were cut short as they separated and retreated, before meeting in the middle once more. “Ada suggested I join your Yule celebrations.”

As they formed an arch for Ada and the woman, Hecate now recognised as Pippa’s deputy, Hecate observed the mischievous quirk of her friend’s lips. “We mirrored last night - you didn’t tell me any of this then?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Pippa chirped. “And I was excited to do something other than my usual, candlelight chanting: I haven’t been to a proper Yule party in far too long!”

“Do your parents no longer host their own?” In her youth, Hecate was always invited to spend the Winter Solstice with Pippa and her family - Mrs. Pentangle threw the most legendary parties.

“They do, but as the years went on, the guests got older. The last year I went, my Father’s Sister broke her arm during an eightsome reel.”

Hecate laughed, reminiscing a similar experience at Pippa’s, ancestral home many years ago. “Do you remember the year I ended up with your Great-Grandmother, dancing a Lucky Seven?”

“Don’t remind me,” Pippa moaned before giggling girlishly. “She kept on at me for weeks after, asking when I was going to marry ‘the Hardbroom girl’ as she called you...”

Hecate blushed, that part had slipped her mind... “Hmm, I-I re-remember her being convinced I was a boy dressed as I girl: she thought me too tall for a witch.”

“Well... I’ve never seen a boy so pretty.” Pippa’s words sounded jovial and teasing, but her eyes were full of truth. Hecate’s breath faltered, and her mind could not produce a competent sentence for the rest of their dance.

Near the end of the evening, Hecate and Pippa walked a slow turn around the dance floor. Engaging in mindless conversation as they went, Hecate shivered every time Pippa’s arm brushed her own. If Hecate didn’t know better, she’d have thought Pippa was initiating contact purposefully - especially when the bare skin of their hands touched, as if Pippa wanted to hold Hecate’s hand.

The couples on the floor were taking the steps of a St. Bernard’s Waltz; and as Mildred Hubble and Felicity Foxglove came spinning by, their improper steps and clumsiness, caused them to barrel into Hecate and Pippa.

“Mildred Hubble,” Hecate chastised lowly.

“Sorry, Miss Hardbroom - Miss Pentangle - I guess we don’t really know what we’re doing,” explained Mildred.

“Don’t be silly, sweetheart,” Pippa offered. “You just need a good teacher - come on, Hiccup,” Pippa didn’t give Hecate any choice as she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her onto the floor. “Let’s show them how it’s done!”

Mildred and Felicity were stunned as Miss Pentangle took the lead position and drew Miss Hardbroom close. Their bodies moved in perfect unison, their eyes never leaving their opposite number. 

The girls could see Miss Pentangle’s lips move in speech, causing Miss Hardbroom to blush and look down bashfully. What was said could not be known, but as the blonde kissed the taller witch on the cheek, Mildred had a good idea.

“Do you think there’s something going on between them?” 

Felicity smiled and winked in response, “a Yule Waltz: how romantic?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on;
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
